


Трофей

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Никто из них не выиграл ЛЧ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Юрген и Хосеп иногда встречаются в гостиничных номерах. Тайно. Чем они там занимаются?
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 2





	Трофей

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: любимая Tod in Venedig
> 
> Написано на кинк-фест, заиграны кинки:  
> Связывание.  
> Оргазм без прикосновения к члену (от ласк чего угодно другого).

Гипотетический сталкер, шпион или фанат, пробравшийся вслед за ними, чтобы подслушать или, если удастся, подсмотреть, что именно происходит в гостиничном номере, был бы разочарован и, заплакав, бросил бы свою шпионскую технику, а то и ногой бы пнул для верности. Не сразу, а после того, как три, четыре или пять раз наблюдал бы одно и то же: двое взрослых мужчин по одному проскальзывают в отель, запирают за собой дверь и, устраиваясь на двуспальной кровати, в креслах, а иногда даже на полу, молчат. Если подождать, прислонив ухо к дереву или пластику, в зависимости от количества звёзд, можно было бы услышать тихие разговоры. Если очень повезёт — звук бьющегося стекла и крики, быстро сходящие на нет. Но и всё.

Юрген улыбается как-то особенно ярко и безмятежно. Хосеп равнодушно отмечает, что обычно такое его настроение бесит до трясучки, но не сегодня. Не сегодня, потому что... А почему, собственно?

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — заводит Юрген привычную песню, продолжая демонстрировать мастерство своего стоматолога.

Хосеп заводит глаза к потолку и не отвечает. Укладывается ровно посредине, скрестив ноги и закинув руки за голову. Юрген аккуратно ставит объёмную сумку около кровати, поглядывая на Хосепа, но тому всё равно, даже если у него там весь состав Ливерпуля припрятан и Марио Гётце в придачу.

Юрген что-то бормочет под нос, придвигая кресло так, чтобы сесть в ногах у Хосепа, потом подхватывается, и матрас прогибается под его весом, запах парфюма забивает ноздри: значит, Юрген совсем близко, но Хосеп даже головы не поворачивает. По правде говоря, ему всё равно. Даже когда Юрген аккуратно переносит одно колено через него, почти осёдлывая, но зависая, чтобы не придавить, и наклоняется, чтобы, сняв очки, заглянуть в глаза. Даже когда...

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь?

Сопротивление несколько запоздало: бока Хосепа крепко сжаты ногами Юргена, а руки примотаны к изголовью не то лентой, не то просто полоской ткани, выхваченной из кармана.

— Не туго? — заботливо спрашивает Юрген, и улыбка прорывается сквозь озабоченную гримасу. Очки водружаются на своё законное место. — А у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Хосеп беспокойно двигается под ним, улыбка Юргена расплывается всё шире, но он не делает ничего. Просто нависает и смотрит.

Юргену всегда интересно смотреть на Хосепа. Когда он саркастичен, весел, печален, зол, когда он говорит, размахивая руками, или молчит, подперев щёку ладонью. Не любит Юрген только моменты, когда Хосеп уходит в свою раковину весь, прикрывая невидимую дверку. Он как устрица тогда: его почти невозможно выманить наружу, нельзя выковырять, достучаться тоже чрезвычайно сложно. Можно только ошеломить. И, глядя на брови, поднятые домиком, полуоткрытый рот и возмущённо раздувающиеся ноздри, Юрген понимает — удалось.

Трудно не поцеловать Хосепа сейчас, чтобы ошеломить ещё больше или, если быть честным, просто потому что хочется. Юргену довольно часто хочется его поцеловать. Чаще всего, правда, чтобы прервать поток слов, возмущений, жалоб. Другие способы не работают — проверено. Этот, правда, вполне может быть, тоже не работает. Юрген очень ярко представляет, как Хосеп продолжает, не теряя мысли, говорить ему в губы, цепляясь за плечи и прижимаясь всем телом, и смеётся, зарабатывая яростный тёмный взгляд, а потом очень, очень быстро возвращается в кресло, потому что картинка вышла уж слишком... Слишком.

— И что мы будем теперь делать? — интересуется Хосеп, и Юрген буквально видит и осязает облачко яда, окружающее его.

— Я расскажу тебе сказку, — невинно сообщает Юрген.

— Извращенец!

— Возможно, — не спорит Юрген, копаясь в сумке, — но, когда ты увидишь...

— Ушастый... — выдыхает Хосеп, и все эмоции осыпаются с его лица, когда он пожирает глазами кубок. Все, кроме вожделения, восхищения и тоски. — Как? Где ты взял его?

Приятно, что Хосеп не сомневается в подлинности трофея. Трофея, не доставшегося ни одному из них.

— Связи, знаешь ли. Трудновато было вытащить его из постели Роберта. Он спал с ним, представляешь? Трудновато — без самого Роберта. Как конфету у ребёнка отбирать. Но зачем нам тут Роберт? Хотя он очень хороший мальчик, целеустремлённый и на многое готовый. Хотя, чего я тебе рассказываю, ты ведь помнишь.

Хосеп машинально кивает, но вряд ли регистрирует смысл речи Юргена. Тот ухмыляется и ставит кубок между колен. Дышит на серебряную поверхность, рисует сердечко и стирает рукавом, не упуская момента, когда Хосеп на кровати изгибается, будто пытаясь освободить запястья, и дыхание его учащается.

— Я обещал тебе сказку. Так вот. — Юрген водит пальцем по гравировке. — Когда-нибудь, может быть, в следующем сезоне, хотя вряд ли, но вдруг ты победишь. И этот кубок станет твоим. Ты будешь ощущать его вес... — Юрген крепко обхватывает ладонями блестящие бока, поглаживая, согревая. — ...его фактуру, его историю... — Пальцы перемещаются на высокие ручки, ласкающе проводя по изгибу сначала сверху, а потом изнутри.

Хосеп замирает, следя за движениями рук Юргена, поводит головой, будто ворот его джемпера или толстовки — Юрген не разбирается — вдруг становится тесным.

— Ты даже своим игрокам не сразу отдашь поиграться. — Юрген представляет себе этот момент очень реально, обводя, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев широкую горловину.

Из раздумий его вырывает невнятное ругательство, и Юрген, сумев не улыбнуться ещё шире, продолжает:

— Ты будешь прижимать его к себе, — и сам прижимается грудью к металлу, — будешь целовать, не поинтересовавшись, дезинфицировали его или нет. — Юрген подмигивает и проводит языком по кромке над символом U.E.F.A, крепко берётся за «уши» и, игнорируя звук, подозрительно напоминающий стон, прижимается губами к надписи.

Отстраняется, снова оглаживает сверкающие бока, будто успокаивает своенравный трофей:

— Внутри амфора золотая. Так написано в Википедии, но можно проверить: заглянуть, потрогать. — Юрген иллюстрирует свои слова, лаская кубок изнутри. Он старается не смотреть на кровать, ему достаточно звуков. Почти неслышных, почти задавленных до того, как они успевают вырваться. Он вкрадчиво говорит, понижая голос, ритмично проводя по ручкам, отслеживая все их изгибы, туда и обратно и снова:

— Но самое главное впереди... Когда на твоей шее будет болтаться медаль, ты крепко, очень крепко возьмёшь свой трофей... — Юрген напрягает ноги, потому что цацка весит почти восемь килограммов. — И поднимешь его над головой, показав, кто победитель сегодня... — Он резко встаёт, и кубок взмывает вверх, отражая свет ламп.

Хосеп всхлипывает и обмякает на кровати. Юрген, слегка дрожащими руками, ставит трофей на пол, бормоча: «И фейерверк, как без этого...»

— Юрген...

— Что?

— Ну ты и сволочь.

— Но тебе понравилось.

— Отвяжи меня.

— Хочешь порепетировать?

— В душ хочу. Да и тебе не мешало бы, старый маньяк.


End file.
